Heart of the Matter
by spooksfan08
Summary: Sandra is still recovering from events in Skin Deep? A case from Gerry's past is back to haunt him while Jack leaves the team in shock. Can Brian pull them all together to solve the murder of a young woman years earlier and can Gerry keep the women in his life safe? A health scare for Jack means the whole team has to rethink what family really means.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.**

**Chapter 1 **

Paula walked towards the car as the rain-soaked the hospice car park. She was exhausted, the night shift had been emotionally and physically draining. All she wanted to do was pick up Little Gerry and go home. She smiled as she saw the young junior doctor that was walking towards her.

"Night Paula." He smiled as she reached her car.

"Yeah, night Dan." She smiled at the bubbly blonde doctor who was still too new to be exhausted. She remembered the way she was when she first qualified. Every day had been a chance to learn, to be the best nurse and she knew Dan felt the same way. She waved as he walked away, seemingly unaware that the rain was soaking him. She got in the car and started the engine. After the day she had all she wanted was a large bar of dairymilk and a cup of tea.

############

"So." Sandra stood in front of the team as she spoke. "1999, thirty-two year old nurse Debbie Ann Lloyd was found dead in the grounds of the local private hospital."

"I remember this case." Gerry shook his head sadly. "Pretty girl."

"Wasn't anyone arrested?" Jack asked as he looked at the photo of the victim.

"No." Sandra sighed. "She was killed somewhere else and dumped in the hospital grounds. Cause of death was given as strangulation but while a number of men were arrested none were charged."

"Didn't they pull the boyfriend in?" Brian took his glasses off as Sandra nodded.

"Yeah." She folded her arms. "Poor bloke was distraught, had to be sedated. Terry Morgan was a junior doctor at the hospital. Worked in care of the elderly mainly but also did some work in A&E. At the time Debbie was killed he was away on a course in Scotland. Solid alibi. A porter at the hospital was questioned but nothing came of it."

"So, why are you wanting to reopen the case?" Gerry looked at his friend over the top of the paper.

"Strickland." Sandra sighed. "He says that the forensic unit has been looking at cold cases and this case id practically frozen. Apparently there is a blood splatter on her uniform that doesn't match Debbie and neither does it match anyone that was brought in for questioning at the time."

"Right." Jack got to his feet. "In that case I need a cuppa."

"Jack."

"What?" He turned and faced his friends.

"You alright with this? You don't look too good." Gerry watched as he shrugged his shoulders. Sandra turned and faced Jack as Gerry spoke.

"Oh God." She stepped towards Jack as he clutched his chest. "Brian, call an ambulance."

"I'm fine. Sandra please." Jack loosened his tie as he spoke. Gerry raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look it mate." He sat his friend down and began searching in his desk.

"What are you doing?" Sandra snapped.

"Looking for aspirin. I remember our Paula saying something about aspirin and heart attacks. Dun ask me what but she definitely said something." He grabbed the small bottle and handed it to Jack. "Have one of these."

"But,"

"Just listen. Please." Sandra held Jack's hand while Brian talked to the ambulance. She just prayed it would be in time.

########################

Gerry sat on the plastic chair in the A&E waiting room while Brian went to call Esther. He knew his friend was trying to do something productive and Esther would want to know. It was Sandra he was more worried about.

"Guv?" He looked at the blonde woman sat next to him and sighed. He knew Jack and Sandra had always been close; even when she found out that it was Jack that had intended to arrest her father before he had died. Everyone knew Jack and Mary had been surrogate parents to her.

"Yeah?" She sighed.

"You ok?" He touched her hand as she smiled slightly.

"Everyone keeps asking me that these days." She looked at their joined hands. "It's Jack we should be worried about."

"Yeah." Gerry agreed. "Eh, this is the 'ospital that our victim worked in. Ain't it?"

"Yeah." She looked away as Gerry spoke. "Didn't your Paula work here once?"

"Trained here." Gerry nodded. "Before she moved to the hospice."

"Right." Sandra looked around as the doors to the treatment rooms opened.

"FAMILY OF JACK HALFORD?" A young nurse yelled as Sandra got to her feet.

"Yes, that's us." She walked towards the nurse as Gerry sent up a silent prayer it was good news and followed her.

#######################

A/N Is Jack ok? What has Paula got to do with all this and can Gerry keep the women in his life safe? Please let me know if this is ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine. OH I'm on holiday soon so plenty of time to update if you want me to go on.**

**Family.**

"You are?" The young doctor looked at Gerry and Sandra as Brian joined them.

"The closest thing Jack has to family." Brian stated. "I told Esther, she's going to try to get hold of his brother in law. Mary had a brother, Michael."

"Oh yeah." Sandra nodded. "He's not seen him since Mary's funeral."

"Look, Doc." Gerry rested his hand on the small of Sandra's back as he spoke. "How is he?"

"The nurses are preparing him for transfer to the Coronary Care Unit. We're waiting for blood tests to come back but it looks like he has had quite a serious heart attack."

"Oh my God." Sandra looked away.

"Is he going to be alright?" Brian asked.

"We will look after him." The doctor stated calmly. "We are going to monitor him and he may end up with a stent in one of his arteries. He's a lucky man."

"Dun sound too lucky." Gerry huffed.

"Thanks Doctor." Sandra watched as the doctor nodded and walked away. He had other patients to attend to. "Gerry."

"He'll be ok." Gerry stated. "I mean this is Jack. Our Jack. He's always ok."

"No actually Gerry." Brian stated. "He isn't always ok. Remember that business with the scum that killed Mary? He wasn't ok after that."

"Not to start with no." Sandra agreed. "But a heart attack is a little bit more serious than dealing with Hanson."

"True." Gerry shook his head. "Just don't let Jack hear you say that."

#########################

Jack opened his eyes to find himself on a hospital bed surrounded by wires and monitors. A nurse old enough to be his granddaughter sat at the end of the bed.

"Awake then?"

"Yeah." He swallowed hard. "What happened?"

"The doctor can explain more when he comes round. You've been lucky."

"Don't feel it." He closed his eyes. "Who let the elephant sit on my chest?"

"That what is known in the trade as a Non ST elevation anterior myocardial infarction." A cut glass English accent spoke. Jack opened his eyes and stared at the young nurse, ignoring the consultant.

"In English?"

"Jack." The nurse smiled. "It means you had a big heart attack. But it could have been worse. A non STEMI."

"Oh right. So what now?"

"Now you stay in hospital for a few days and rest while we look after you." The nurse smiled. Jack opened his eyes and caught sight of her name badge. "Mary."

"Yeah?"

"Pretty name." She blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks. My birthday is Christmas Eve so I guess it was Mary, Eve or Carol. "

"Mary, good choice." Jack sighed before falling into a dreamless sleep.

#################################

"The nurse that was killed." Gerry started as Brian and Sandra glared at him. "She worked 'ere."

"We know that." Sandra snapped. "Bloody visiting hours. No way they are going to let any of us see him."

"I'll call Esther again." Brian walked off, keen to be out of the firing line as Sandra got more and more upset.

"They will." Gerry squeezed her hand. "They will. Of course they will."

"Do you think I should tell Mum? I mean she's known Jack forever." Sandra fell into step beside him.

"Can't hurt I suppose. Anyway, the murder was in what? 1999? Maybe someone who knew 'er still works 'ere? Worth a shot?"

"Yeah." Sandra agreed. "It's definitely worth a shot but I don't think I could be objective tonight. I'll put a request in to the hospital director tomorrow."

"Ok." Gerry looked away, content that Brian was busy trying to get the payphone to work he pulled Sandra into his arms. "He will be ok."

"I hope so." She let him hold her. "I really hope so."

Brian replaced the receiver and ran a tired hand over his face. It seemed that everything had gone wrong lately and he had no idea what to do about it. He looked out into the main car park before turning back to his friends. None of them had any idea they were being watched. Sandra slipped her hand into her jacket pocket while Gerry looked around the waiting room. He couldn't shake the feeling that Jack's heart attack was more than just old age and bad luck. He shook his head sadly before ushering his friends out into the night.

###############

A/N A filler chapter but more action soon. Will Grace listen to Sandra? Is the killer still in the hospital and can Jack help solve the case from his hospital bed?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Unexpected Visitors.**

Paula stared at little Gerry as she ate her chocolate. The little boy was almost three years old and obsessed with Thomas The Tank Engine. She smiled slightly as she watched the little boy play with the trains.

"Mummy." He held up the train as the phone rang.

"One second." Paula stated as she climbed over the toys to get to the phone. She was exhausted but knew with an energetic toddler there was no way she was going to get any sleep. At least not until her mum came over to babysit. "Hiya Dad." She sat down as little Gerry wandered over to meet her. "Oh my God." Paula closed her eyes.

###############

"So, there you have it." Brian stated as he walked next to Sandra through the corridors of the police station. She nodded.

"The hospital was private in those days. It wasn't taken over by the NHS until 2001. Something to do with a public/private partnership." Sandra frowned as she spoke.

"Yeah, unusual but it did happen. The local university took over nurse education when Project 2000 was introduced. All nurses left with a diploma in health care; either in care of the adult, child, mentally ill or learning disabled." Brian continued. Sandra nodded.

"I remember that. Big shake up in nurse education. Someone I knew back then had a sister in nursing school. One day it was nursing school the next it was a university."

"Times change."

"Yes, but Brian people don't. Someone killed that girl."

"Yeah." He took his glasses off as they reached the abandoned UCOS office.

"In 1999 Debbie Lloyd was a fully qualified nurse. Why are you both talking about nursing students?" Gerry watched as they both walked in.

"Because she may have come into contact with a variety of different people. Student nurses are attached to different wards on placement. Most they are there is six weeks." Sandra explained.

"So? How are we going to track down every student that had a placement at the hospital? Did private hospitals even have students?" Gerry asked as he shrugged his coat on.

"And where are you going?"

"Guv." Gerry turned back to her. "I just got off the phone. Paula was a student at the hospital just as it turned from private to NHS. She has some photos of her time there. May be helpful."

"Great." Sandra smiled. "Any news on Jack?"

"Not yet." Gerry frowned slightly as he remembered his friend laying across the desk clutching his chest. "Let me know if?"

"I'll call." Sandra smiled. "Right, Brian. Find out everything you can about Debbie. Her friends, family, boyfriend or boyfriends. Did she have any enemies? Any problems with her bosses? What's the family set up? Was she in debt? Anything that explains her murder. Anyone that had a grudge because right now I can't see why this girl was murdered. It seems everyone liked her."

"Random attack?" Brian sat at his desk. Scampi whined slightly before turning in his basket and ignoring the humans who were disturbing his sleep.

"No." Sandra sighed. "Maybe, but I don't think so. It doesn't feel like a random attack. It feels like they wanted us to think that."

"So, while I'm at Paula's and Brian is doing his research what are you going to be doing?"

"Oh not much." She smiled slightly. "I've got forensics to chase and I'm going to talk to DI Evans. He was the original investigating officer on this case. Then there is Strickland to contend with."

"Rather you than me." Gerry huffed before walking out the door.

##################

Paula filled the kettle as little Gerry slept peacefully on the sofa. She was determined to be awake long enough to have a proper conversation with her father without falling asleep. She poured the coffee into her mug just as the doorbell rang. Sighing heavily she wandered away from the kitchen towards the front door.

"Coming Dad." She called, unable to make out the figure through the frosted glass of her front door. She opened the door and her smiled faded. "You? What the hell are you doing here?"

#########################################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Heartbreak**

Jack looked around the hospital room and sighed heavily. He felt old. That was the worst thing about being stuck in hospital. He felt like an old man, stuck in a hospital bed. He smiled slightly as the nurse he had become friendly with walked in.

"Morning." Mary smiled. "More blood tests in a bit."

"Oh thanks." He rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome."

"How long have you worked here?"

"Why? Don't you trust me Jack?" She glanced at him as she picked up his chart.

"No, no it isn't that." Jack raised his hand. "I work for UCOS. You know that, and before all this we were working on a new case. A young nurse that was murdered here."

"Oh yeah." Mary put the clip board back on the end of the bed. "I heard about that. You should be concentrating on getting better."

"Mary." Jack sighed. "I need to keep my brain working."

"No point in that if the rest of you gives up because you've stressed yourself out. Look your friend Brian?"

"What did he want?" Jack sighed.

"Brian said you've had a very stressful few years. The man that murdered your wife went to prison. That had to be stressful. Then there was all that business with your boss being attacked. He didn't go into details but it must have been a very stressful time."

"It was," Jack sighed heavily. "But Hansen is behind bars and Sandra is fine. Or at least she tells us she is. Now, the woman who died was called Debbie Lloyd. I suppose you were still in school in 99."

"No I was a second year student nurse." Mary knew there was no way Jack was going to let things go. It seemed that her patient was determined to carry on working even when he was attached to a heart monitor.

##################

"Dad." Paula yawned as she let her father into her house. "Little Gerry is with Mum."

"Good." He nodded as he looked at his daughter. "You have to stop working all the hours God sends."

"Dad."

"I know you need the money but you are making yourself ill. When are you back in work anyway?"

"Tomorrow night." She stepped aside to let Gerry into the house. "What is it?"

"You know the hospital you trained at?"

"Yeah. Well I had placements in a few." She headed towards the kitchen as she spoke. The kettle was already boiling by the time Gerry joined her.

"The one where the nurse was murdered."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"Look I was only in the first year of my training. We really didn't bother with the qualified staff much. Alot of older nurses and auxiliaries didn't like the new Project 2000 nurses. We kept to ourselves in the first year." She took the milk from her father as they talked. "Have you seen Emily?"

"No."

"She's got the flu." Paula sighed. "She text me. Oh and Caitlyn has a date for her police entry interview."

"Right." Gerry knew his daughter was hiding something. "I'll make Em some soup and please keep trying to talk your little sister out of joining the force."

"No. Have you tried talking Caitlyn out of anything?" Paula raised an eyebrow. "How's Jack?"

"Still in CCU."

"Dad."

"Look, someone killed that girl. I want to find out who did this. She deserves that."

"I never knew her."

"Good." Gerry watched. "But something is bothering you. If it isn't your sisters and little Gerry is ok. What is it?"

"I'm fine."

"Paula Standing."

"It's women's things." She watched the blush creep up her father's cheeks. In that moment she knew she had effectively ended that conversation.

###########################

"Debbie Lloyd didn't have a boyfriend for two years until she started dating that porter." Brian took his glasses off as Sandra stared at the board.

"What's unusual about that?"

"Nothing, apart from the fact she was a young woman in the late 1990s with a very good job and a close circle of friends. You'd think she'd have someone setting their cap at her."

"Brian, it was 1999 not 1929. It was ok to be single."

"I know."

"I was."

"Yeah." Brian had a feeling he was on dangerous ground. "I found an aunt of hers that is still alive. Joyce Lloyd is her father's sister. Lives in a nursing home on the outskirts of London. Thought I might go over, see if she can tell us anything."

"Good idea. Take Ja." Sandra closed her eyes. "Good idea."

"He is going to be alright." Sandra nodded, knowing that Brian needed to believe that as much as she did.

"Yeah. Of course he is. Strickland is sending someone to cover for him. Steve Mc Andrew. Take him with you."

"To replace Jack?"

"No." Sandra smiled. "As if anyone can replace Jack! No he's just going to cover. Emy is sick and Pushkar is away on a course until Tuesday. Then he can help out. Clarky is assigned to Murder Squad for a month."

"So it's just this Steve."

"Oh so you've heard of me." A distinctly Scottish accent took Brian by surprise.

"Brian Lane meet former DI Steve McAndrew. Go and see Debbie's auntie."

Both men regarded each other warily as Sandra tried to suppress a smile. She had a funny feeling Steve was going to fit in well and it was a good job as she knew even when Jack came back he was going to be a permanent fixture in their strange little family.

#########################

"Debbie Lloyd." Sandra repeated to herself, aware that the rest of the team were all away. "What were you doing? Why were you so alone?" She had no idea she was being watched from the doorway of the office. The lights were dimmed as she stared at the young blonde woman's photograph.

"A casual boyfriend, a good job and nice place to live. Who wanted to hurt you? Was it personal or was it a random nutter lurking in the hospital grounds?"

"You are nothing like her." She closed her eyes as she heard Gerry talk.

"Gerry."

"Only similarity that I can see is the hair colour."

"Gerry."

"No Sandra. That poor cow was murdered by some nutter."

"I nearly was. Twice, at least."

"Nearly being the operative word." Gerry stood behind her. "You know none of us would let nothing happen to you."

"I know." Sandra sighed as she felt his hands on her shoulders. "I know."

"Good. Right." Gerry paused and looked away for a moment. "Well." Sandra smiled slightly. She still had no idea what was going on with her and Gerry but she knew there was something there. No other man she had ever known quite affected her in the same way. There were times when she wanted to scream at him but times like this, when he knew no one else would be around he was probably her best friend and more.

"How was Paula?"

"Tired. She was on night duty yesterday. Her Mum had little Gerry so I had chance to talk to her properly."

"And?"

"And she's scared of something. Of someone."

"What?" Sandra genuinely liked the younger woman and knew how much Gerry adored all his daughters.

"I dunno. She didn't say anything really but I know my little girl and she is scared of someone. I mentioned the murder and I know she wasn't working there at the time but she clamed up. Changed the subject. Told me some stuff about students being ostracised by older more qualified staff. Said they were resented because of the change in training. Like that's their fault?"

"I dunno Gerry. People can be very scared of change. Look at Brian."

"Do I 'ave to?"

"My point is, he isn't the only person who doesn't like change."

"True." He walked over to his desk as the phone started ringing. "Jack?" He looked over at Sandra as her eyebrows raised. "Slow down mate. Ok, ok. Sit tight, we're on our way."

####################

A/N Is Paula really in danger? Is Gerry right to be worried. Had to get Steve in there somewhere! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine. **

**Tests and Tribulations.**

"Jack." Mary smiled at him as she wheeled the 'bloods' trolley into his room. "It's only one blood test this time."

"Thankfully." He sighed. His chest felt as though a herd of African Elephants had used his lungs as a bouncy castle. The muscles burned with effort to breathe and he knew the ECGs the nurses insisted on taking at least once a day were probably no better than the last. Part of him had wanted to give up. To resign himself to the fact he was an old man now and not the young copper that had courted another Mary not so long ago.

"It's called a cardiac troponin." Mary smiled.

"I had that yesterday."

"Yes, well. Dr wants it repeated."

"And what doctor wants." Jack sighed. "Has it always been that way? A doctor orders something and you nurses just go along with it?"

"No." Mary began preparing the trolley. "No, we aren't just doctors handmaidens now. We are professionals in our own right you know."

"Sorry." Jack felt a bit embarrassed. He knew Mary was a good nurse. The way she told him off reminded him of his mother. "All I meant was."

"Will you forget about the murder case and concentrate on getting better." Mary huffed as she took the blood sample.

"Hear, hear." Jack looked up to see Sandra leaning in the doorway of the room. He smiled slightly as she took a step into the room. "Don't take any nonsense from him."

"She hasn't been." Jack huffed.

Mary smiled at the older woman, collected her samples and left to send them to the lab. Sandra smiled slightly as she watched her go.

"Sandra?"

"How are you, really Jack?"

"Old." He looked away. "Old and decrepit."

"You are not." She sat down. "The boys are worried about you. We've got Steve McAndrew filling in until you are well enough to come back. It's just too much work for three people. Especially when Emily is off sick and the others are tied up on secondments and courses. Did you know Pushkar has gone on a cyber crime course? We really need the man power."

"You don't have to explain that to me." Jack smiled slightly. "But I have been thinking."

"I'd be worried if you weren't." Sandra smirked.

"The nurse. The one that was murdered."

"Jack." She warned. "You have just had a major heart attack."

"Yes, Sandra. It was my heart that was damaged, not my brain."

######################

"Emma Lewis?" Brian asked as a young blonde woman opened the ornate front door. Steve stepped back, letting Brian take the lead.

"Yeah?"

"My name is Brian Lane, this is my colleague Steve McAndrew. We're from the Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad. We want to talk to you about Debbie. Your sister."

"I know who Debbie was." The blonde's eyes hardened instantly.

"Can we come in?" Steve asked, trying to keep the atmosphere as friendly as possible.

"No." Emma glared. "Debbie died a long time ago. I am not having that dragged back up again." The door slammed shut before either Steve or Brian could say another word.

"Is that the reaction you usually get?" Steve raised an eyebrow at Brian as the older detective shoved his hands in his dark overcoat and marched back to Steve's car. "What?"

########################

"So I talked to the ex boyfriend." Gerry stated as he pinned another photo on the white board.

"Yeah?" Sandra dumped her bag on Jack's desk. "Any luck?"

"Poor sod was heartbroken. Says he couldn't believe his luck when a bird like Debbie looked at him. Apparently he doesn't have much luck with women You'd think being a junior doctor."

"Did he say anything useful?"

"Well, he said in the days leading up to her death Debbie had been arguing with one of the med students that was on placement on her ward. Apparently he thought he was God's gift to the NHS. Didn't make many friends among the nursing staff. The boyfriend."

"He has a name, Gerry." Sandra watched as Gerry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Guv."

"Anyway?"

"Terry." Gerry watched her smirk. "Said he had been worried about her so he had turned up on her ward a few times, just to see how she was. It was mayhem apparently. Nothing like his care of the elderly ward. Means he didn't get to see her properly. He did say she seemed scared of the med student." He checked his notes. "Dan? Yeah, that's it Daniel Morgan is working in palliative care now."

"Isn't that what Paula specialises in?" Sandra knew she was being irrational. Paula was like her father, she knew how to take care of herself. All the Standing girls did.

"Yeah." Gerry looked at the floor for a moment. "You don't think? Nah, she'd have said."

"What is it?" Sandra's voice softened.

"Paula, she keeps things to herself a lot. Reading Debbie's profile is like reading 'ers. Nurse, single, good looking, works with elderly people a lot. Not much luck with men. Only little Gerry seems to be the difference."

"Paula is not Debbie." Sandra touched his arm lightly. "Gerry?"

"The little un was with his Gran for the day. When I went round there."

"So?"

"She seemed worried, really distracted."

"Like you are now?"

"Me?"

"Come on." Sandra picked up her coat. "I'm assuming you have an address for the eminent doctor."

"Other side of London."

"Come on then." She grabbed her bag from the desk and walked out the office leaving Gerry to follow behind her.

#############################

A/N Please review. I'm thinking of a Christmas fic. Would anyone be interested.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks.**

**Drive By.**

Sandra drove towards the address Brian had found for the young doctor as Gerry remained silent. She knew he was worried about his daughter but he was never this quiet. It was beginning to worry her. He glared out of the passenger side window when she stopped at traffic lights.

"Gerry."

"Umm?"

"Paula would have told you if she was really worried about something."

"Yeah." He huffed. "I 'ope so."

"She's a sensible girl."

"Yeah." Gerry nodded. "But so is Emily and Caitlyn. Neither of them tell me sod all, so why should my middle girl be any different?"

"Gerry." Sandra rolled her eyes. She knew that despite three failed marriages and a disastrous relationship with Emily's mum he was a good dad. He cared about the girls and his grandson, little Gerry. She had no idea what would become of him if something happened to those girls. He turned to look at her.

"What?"

"We'll talk to this doctor. Then we'll go and see Paula."

"She'll think I'm interfering."

"And she will be right." Sandra smiled. "Look, I just wish I still had my dad to interfere in my life. Gerry," She looked up as the lights turned green. "Trust her, will you?"

"She's my little girl." He looked away, unaware of the way she watched him.

##############################

"That girl had something to hide." Steve stated as Brian shoved his hands in his pockets. "I mean, Brian. If that was my sister that had been murdered I'd want to talk to anyone investigating it."

"Yes, well. She's not you is she?" Brian pushed the door to the UCOS office open. "Where is everyone?"

"Hospital?" Steve leant against Gerry's abandoned desk.

"You know when Jack's back? What will you do?" Brian asked as he unbuttoned his coat. Steve shrugged.

"Dunno. Might go back to Glasgow. Spend some time with Charlie, see how things go."

"Charlie? Who's he?"

"She." Brian nodded as Steve corrected him. "My partner, she works on forensics for Glasgow Police."

"Ah."

"What's that supposed to mean? Ah."

"She's still in the force. She's younger than you." Brian stated rather than asked.

"And what if she is? " Steve huffed before turning to see the red light on the answer phone flashing. He ignored Brian and pressed the button to play the message.

_"Sandra, Gerry? Brian? Steve is it? Anyway, I've been trying to ring you but you know what phones are like in here. I'm not allowed my mobile in here. I mentioned Debbie to one of the doctors here and he seemed very anxious to change the subject. Maybe worth contacting the GMC? See if they know where he is supposed to be working? According to Mary he is just a locum here. Danny or Daniel someone. Anyway, I'll talk to you more when you visit. Bye"_

"That was Jack." Brian stated calmly.

"I gathered that." Steve smiled. "Well? He clearly has a lead or he thinks he does."

################################

Gerry stood slightly behind Sandra as she pressed the doorbell on the ornate front door. The rain began to get harder as Gerry hunched his shoulders to escape the rain. Sandra frowned as the door remained unanswered.

"He's probably in work." Gerry huffed.

"Maybe." Sandra agreed. The curtain of the house next door began to twitch as Gerry touched Sandra's shoulder.

"Look." He nodded towards the window. "Nosy neighbours."

"The coppers' best friend." Sandra smiled as they walked to the house next door.

###########################################

Paula curled up on the sofa as Eastenders started. Little Gerry was sound asleep upstairs while she finally opened the bar of chocolate she had been saving for longer than she had intended. Phil Mitchel began threatening someone on the screen while Paula rested back against the cushions. Her eyes were closing of their own accord as she heard the doorbell ring. Part of her didn't want to move, another part had the feeling if she didn't answer the door there was a very real chance her caller would wake the little boy asleep upstairs.

"Coming." She mumbled, hoping it was either her sister, mum or father. She had no wish to see the man that had left just before Gerry had arrived earlier. She opened the door to the lounge and froze. The outline of a man could be seen clearly through the stain glass door panel. A woman or smaller man seemed to be at his side.

"Bloody Hell." She got to her full height, knowing that whatever was on the other side of the door there was no way she was going to be able to avoid it.

##############################

A/N Just a filler chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Father's Instincts.**

"I do not like this one bit." Gerry stated as they walked along the street. The cold November air was begining to get to him. Sandra raised an eyebrow as she shoved her hands in her pockets in a bid to stay warm.

"Neither do I."

"Did you believe a word she said?"

"No." Sandra sighed, unlocking her car she turned to face Gerry. "But just because I don't believe him doesn't mean the CPS wont either. We need evidence, Gerry."

"I know, I know." He shook his head. "It's just, he's a doctor yeah? A doctor shouldn't give you the creeps surely? That neighbour seemed to think he is a right weirdo."

"I see what you mean, but Gerry. Strickland is going to have a field day if we arrest a doctor on just gut instinct. I'll get Brian to do a bit more digging into the good doctor and see what Steve has come up with."

"Yeah." Gerry agreed as he looked back towards the small house they had just left. "Right, Paula."

"Come on then." Sandra smiled as she started the engine.

###################

"This place used to be a private hospital." Jack stated as the care assistant took his blood pressure. The young girl smiled and nodded as Jack rested his head back in thought. "You wouldn't have been old enough in those days. I bet you don't remember it."

"No." She replied. "I'm only 20 now. Just waiting to go to uni for my nurse training."

"Ah." Jack knew there was no point in persuing any line of inquiry with the young woman. It seemed he really was going to have to leave the interviews up to the rest of the team, despite how much he hated it.

######################

"PAULA!" Gerry banged on the door as the light at the end of the hallway told him someone was still up.

"Gerry, you'll wake the little one up." Sandra huffed.

"Where's Steve when you need to break in?" Gerry huffed. It was becoming well known that Steve McAndrew was not exactly whiter than white. Lock picking being one of his famous not so legal skills.

"Paula will answer." Sandra hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. Gerry mumbled something under his breath as she rolled her eyes. Seconds later she was staring through the living room window. "Gerry? Stay out here."

"What!" Gerry huffed.

"Please." Sandra slipped off her high heeled boot and smashed the window. Seconds later she had the front door unlocked. "Please just stay here."

"No bloody chance of that." He huffed as Sandra opened the door.

"Ok then. But you go upstairs. Get your grandson. I'll look for Paula." She walked into the unfamiliar house as Gerry fought the urge to be sick. He looked up as he sensed someone watching him.

"Hello you." Gerry smiled up at the little boy. "You ok?"

"Yes." Little Gerry looked terrified. "Where's Mum?"

"Sandra. You remember Sandra?" Gerry asked as he held out his hand. Little Gerry nodded. "She's gone to talk to her. That's all. Now, ow about you and me go and get your slippers and go and sit in Sandra's car? Eh? Might even stretch to a McDonalds."

"Something has happened." The little boy sighed. "You always promise me a takeaway when something has happened." Gerry closed his eyes, wondering when the little boy had become so wise. He opened them to see Sandra emerge from the living room. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"No." Gerry stared at her as she raised her hand to stop him going into the room. One earl glued to her mobile phone. "Ambulance please."

#################################

Brian threw his cycle helmet on the desk as Steve pulled his chair out. Scampi yawmed before finally leaving his basket.

"We are getting no where with this." Steve stated.

"You don't sound the defeatist type." Brian announced as he sat down.

"Normally no, but I don't see how we are ever going to solve this young girl's murder." He ran a hand over his face in defeat. The phone on Brian's desk sprang into life. Seconds later Brian was listeingin to a clearly upset Sandra.

"Ok, yes. I'll tell him. I'm sure Esther and I can look after little Gerry for the moment." He stood and pulled on his coat. He hung up as Steve stared at him in disbelief.

"Gerry's daughter. Paula. She's on her way to hospital."

"What happened?" Steve frowned.

"Sandra and Gerry went to interview the doctor. When he wasn't there they spoke to Mrs Arnold. After that they went to see Paula and found her in the living room, beaten up quite badly. Little Gerry was there but it seems the little boy hadn't heard anything."

"Well, thank God for small mercies." Steve grabbed his car keys. "Well, what you waiting for man? Come on."

############################

A/N More soon x


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Wait.**

"Gerry." Sandra turned to see her friend slumped in a plastic chair in the A&E waiting room. He knew she had to stay at Paula's house. Someone had to get things organised. He knew by now uniform police officers and SOCO would be trawling through the crime scene. _Crime Scene? Paula and Gerry's home. A crime scene? _He shook his head and fought he tears as they threatened to fall. "Gerry."

"Guv."

"Esther has taken Little Gerry with her. He's ok. A bit shaken up but he's ok. Have you called Paula's mother?"

"No." Gerry huffed. Sandra sighed. She knew Gerry got on well with all three of his ex wives but she also knew they blamed him for things that really weren't his fault.

"Do you want me to?"

"Alison is abroad with her new husband. Apparently they are on honeymoon in the Dominican Republic. No phones, no email and she didn't leave an address with Paula."

"The selfish cow." Sandra mumbled. Gerry raised an eyebrow.

"Well. Sorry but you leave some way for people to get in contact." She looked towards Gerry as he ran a hand over his face.

"I should have got there earlier." He mumbled.

"This is not your fault." Sandra stated firmly. "Paula will be fine and we will find whoever has done this."

"She's my daughter."

"Yes." Sandra nodded.

"You've never 'ad kids."

"Oh I am not listening to this." Sandra got to her feet, aware that other people in the waiting room could hear them. "All this I have no idea what it feels like because I never had a child of my own. Of course that means I can't possibly give a shit about anyone else. Get real Gerry. Someone attacked your daughter. Someone wanted to hurt her. And while she's your daughter and it gives you every right to be upset stop wallowing in self pity. Stop picking fights and help her."

"How?"

"Find the bastard that did it." Sandra glared at him, eyes ablaze. "The Gerry Standing I know would be all guns blazing by now. Ready to take the bull by the horns."

"Yeah." Gerry closed his eyes. "Maybe I'm getting old."

"You two can be heard from Coronary Care." Sandra and Gerry turned to see Jack stood looking at them.

"What the?" Sandra shook her head.

"Before you start." Jack sat next to her. "I'm not being monitored all the time now. The doctors are happy my troponin levels, whatever they are have settled down."

"Some good news then." Gerry smiled slightly as Sandra touched Jack's hand.

"Some terrible news too. Brian and Esther came to tell me. How is she?"

"I." Gerry shook his head. "Why her?"

"Why anyone?" Jack answered. The three friends fell silent as a young nurse walked around the corner towards them.

"Anyone with Paula Standing?" Gerry froze. This was the moment he knew he was going to be told his daughter was dead. He just knew. Sandra nudged him gently while Jack raised a hand so that the nurse knew they were there. The silent exchange between Sandra and Gerry did not go unnoticed.

"I'm Paula's dad." Gerry stated calmly despite the fact he was almost shaking. "'ow? I mean."

"How is she?" Sandra asked.

"If you'd like to follow me." The nurse answered noncomittedly as she ushered them into the Relatives Room.

######################

"Oh Esther, luv." Brian sighed as he watched her walk out of their spare bedroom.

"Shh." Esther met his gaze. "The poor child is exhausted."

"How can this happen?" Brian sighed. "A young girl like that. A nurse. She helps people."

"Like that young nurse you are looking into. The one that was murdered." Esther slipped past him and headed downstairs. "Didn't you say she was strangled too?"

"Aye." Brian nodded. "But Paula is still alive."

"Thank God." Esther sighed.

"Yes." Brian nodded, unsure whether he believed in any deighity after everything he had been through in recent years. "Actually Esther." He turned to see her watching him. Scampi slept peacefully in his basket.

"Brian."

"I may have to pop out for a while. Let me know if you hear anything." He grabbed his Wimbledon scarf and disappeared before she could argue.

#########################

"Charlie?" Steve opened his front door, exhausted and angry. He hated to think of anyone getting hurt, never mind someone like Paula Standing. He knew she was a single mum and to think of a young boy witnessing such an attack made him feel sick. "Charlie?" Once satisfied that he was alone in his flat he walked to the bedroom and threw his coat towards the bed.

"Hey."

"I didn't think you were here." He sighed as his girlfriend walked towards him. "Hey." He hugged her as she fell into his arms.

"It's happening again." Her soft Scottish tones sent a shiver through him. "Steve. It's happening again."

#####################

A/N What has Charlie found? Is Paula ok? What will Jack say? Please review. Oh would anyone read a New Tricks Christmas Story? Thinking of writing one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. Not mine**

**Truth?**

Gerry stared at the figure in the bed, hardly daring to believe that he was staring at his daughter. Paula had never looked so small and fragile. Shaking his head he glanced back at Sandra who was stood in the doorway.

"Talk to her." Sandra sighed. "She's still Paula."

"What if she can't hear me?"

"She can." All eyes snapped back to the figure in the bed. "Dad?"

"I'm here." He sighed as he squeezed her hand. "I'm here. And before you ask, Little Gerry is ok. He's with Esther."

"Esther?"

"Brian's wife. She's spoiling him rotten. He's fine. A copper specialised in talking to little kids will get his statement. Don't worry. I'll be with him."

"Dad." Sandra turned away as Paula spoke. It wasn't her place to listen to father and daughter. Not right now. Sighing heavily she walked towards the Coronary Care Ward determined to talk to Jack.

#################

Steve stared at Charlie, relieved that she had calmed down considerably since h first arrived home. The petite red head turned to face him as he watched her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"What did you mean? It's happening again?"

"Nothing." Charlie looked away. "Nothing. I was being a bit over emotional. That's all."

"Charlie." Steve held out his hand as Charlie looked away, on the verge of tears once more. "Sweetheart."

"I'm sorry." She sniffed as he held her hand. "I am so sorry."

"Why? What have you got to be sorry for?"

"I." She paused, knowing there was no way she was going to be able to lie to him. Despite the age gap he could read her like a book. She met his eye as she took a deep breath. Steve touched her face, brushing a strand of red hair away from her face. "It was the first case I worked on. When I was first in forensics. A nurse had been murdered. Beaten and strangled. We never really found the killer. Then Brian called looking for you. He told me about Paula." She wiped a tear away. "I know she's alive but it is all too similar."

"Both girls are nurses." Steve nodded.

"Yeah." Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"And?"

"And if we had caught the person responsible then. Back in 99 Paula would never be in the state she is now."

"It is not your fault." Steve kissed her gently. "And I know Paula is going to be ok and I know we are going to find the man that killed Debbie and the man responsible for Paula's attack. And we will make him pay."

"You think it's the same man?" Charlie stared at her partner.

"Yes. I do." Steve nodded.

"Question is who?"

"That's what we are going to find out."

####################

Sandra walked towards the Coronary Care Unit, relieved that Paula had woken up. She knew Gerry would be able to rest a little knowing his daughter was getting better. She shoved her hands in her pockets and smiled slightly. No one could doubt Gerry was a good dad. He adored his girls and his grandson. It was just a case of keeping him away from anyone they even suspected of attacking Paula. She paused just as she reached Jack's room. The voices she heard were achingly familiar, it was obvious Jack had a visitor.

"Why are you here?" Jack sounded exhausted.

"To see you. Sandra said you were at death's door." The clipped voice caused Sandra to stop in her tracks.

"Not quite." Jack huffed. "For your information, Grace. I have had a heart attack. I am recovering nicely. Thank you."

"Good." Grace snapped. "I'd hate Sandra to lose another father. I mean two in forty years is more than a tad unlucky."

"Grace." Jack narrowed his eyes. "Do you have to be so cold? No wonder Sandra was always a Daddy's girl. Do you know what happened today? A young woman was attacked. Gerry's daughter. A single mum attacked in her own home with her son just upstairs. Sandra has been looking after Gerry while Steve and Brian try to solve a murder. Uniform and regular CID are tearing Paula's home and no doubt life apart looking for the person responsible yet you come in here lording it over everyone with your spiteful comments. Yes, I think of Sandra as my daughter. I'd be proud if she was. But she isn't. She is yours and Gordon's."

"Gordon brought her up." Grace nodded. "But we both know."

"What?" Jack closed his eyes knowing Sandra had heard everything. "What do you both know?"

"Sandra." Grace turned to face her only child. "How?"

"Long enough."

"How's Paula?" Jack asked. Sandra smiled slightly.

"Awake. Gerry's with her."

"Good." He sighed. "That's good news."

"Mother?" Sandra watched as Grace shot Jack a filthy look. Sandra stood bewildered as her mother flounced out the room. Jack sighed heavily, knowing that while they were no further in the case there were still plenty of questions Sandra needed to be answered.

################

A/N More soon x


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**I don't know if anyone is still reading this. Reviews seem to have dried up but I can't bear to leave a story unfinished. Please let me know what you think.**

**Father's and Daughters?**

"Jack?" Sandra stared at the older man. She knew he hadn't intended for her to hear half of what she had. "What did my mother want?"

"Apparently to see how I am." Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I see." Sandra stared at him, holding his gaze. He knew why she was such a good copper, there was no way anyone could lie to her.

"Sandra?"

"Paula has woken up."

"You said. That's the best news I've had in years."

"Yeah." Sandra smiled slightly. "Jack? What did my mother mean? Lose two fathers?"

"You heard that." Jack sighed heavily. "I don't really know what she meant. You only had one father. Gordon Pullman."

"I know, but why would she say that?" Sandra was immediately in detective mode.

"You'll have to ask her."

"I'm asking you." Sandra tried not to let her anger spill out. "Please Jack, why?"

"It was a long time ago. And before you ask, I didn't cheat on Mary."

"I know." Sandra smiled slightly. "You never would. If ever there was a couple meant to be together it was you two."

Jack smiled at the memory. Mary really had been the love of his life. Sandra waited as her friend got his thoughts together.

"Yes." He nodded. "Mary was only ever the one for me. The moment I met her I knew that."

"But?"

"Before I met her I met your mum."

"And had an affair?" Sandra glared at him. "That's why she said that? She doesn't know if Gordon or you are my father."

"Sandra." Jack grabbed her hand, determined to make her listen. "You are Gordon's daughter. I see him in you every day. And no, it wasn't an affair. It was a drunken one night stand. Look at you. Gordon was blonde, you are blonde. You have your father's eyes. I wish to God I was your father, nothing would make me prouder but I'm not. And if you want to do a DNA test I will. Just let me get out of here first."

"I have my father's eyes?"

"And his stubborn streak." Jack grumbled as Sandra smiled. "Now, tell me about the case. Your mother and this place have dulled my brains."

###############################

"Charlie?" Steve looked at his girlfriend. "What are you not telling me?" His soft Scottish tones caused the younger woman to look up.

"I just think that if we had caught the murderer the first time Paula Standing would not be in the hospital."

"So?" Steve took her hand. "We'll catch him now." The phone on the coffee table rang, startling them both from their thoughts. "Yes?" He answered on the second ring. "Brian? Slow down mate." He leant forward and listened to Brian as he spoke. Charlie rested a hand on his back. "Really? Tell Gerry we're all thinking of her. That's amazing. Look, I'm going to go back into the office. I'll call you later."

He hung up and turned to Charlie. "Paula's awake. Looks like she is going to be ok."

"Oh thank God." Charlie ran a hand through her long red hair. "Oh thank God."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Paula?" Gerry watched as the nurse recorded his daughter's blood pressure.

"What is it?" Paula asked the nurse.

"Normal." The younger woman smiled. "It's ok."

"Good." Gerry smiled. "Thanks." The young nurse turned and left the room as Paula tried to sit up. "Right, you." Gerry looked at her. "What happened?"

"Dad."

"Paula. Little Gerry was in the house. Who did this to you?"

"I."

"And don't lie. I know when you are lying." Gerry watched as she raised an eyebrow. "Who did this to you?"

######################

A/N More soon x


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks. This is probably the penultimate chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Time will Tell.**

Sandra tugged her coat closer to her as she made her way out of the hospital. It seemed that she had spent too much time there in recent days. The only good news she had was Paula waking up and Jack seemingly recovering well from his heart attack. Now all she needed was to catch the man that had killed Debbie Lloyd so many years earlier and probably tried to kill Paula.

"Sir?" She raised an eyebrow as she realised Robert Strickland was stood in the entrance to Accident and Emergency.

"Hello Sandra." He smiled shyly as she approached him.

"What are you doing here? Has something happened?"

"Have you spoken to Brian or Steve?"He watched as she shook her head.

"No, why?"

"It seems they have further information regarding the murder of Debbie Lloyd."

"That's good news." Sandra stepped closer to him. "But what has that got to do with you coming to the hospital? Either Steve or Brian could have called me at any time."

"Yes."

"So?" Sandra prompted him as a drunken teenager covered in blood pushed past them with another lad hanging off his shoulder. Strickland resisted the urge to shout at the young men and ushered Sandra into the children's waiting area instead.

"So." He took a deep breath. "It would seem that the killer, or alledged killer at this stage is still in the hospital."

"What?" Sandra looked around. "Sir, you aren't making any sense."

"Charlie worked in forensics on the original case. Steve showed her some of the crime scene photos from Paula's home."

"He did what?" Sandra could already feel her temper beginning to get the better of her. Steve was a bit of a maverick but now he was beginning to make Gerry look like the model copper.

"I know, I know but she recognised an important similarity that your team may have missed."

"Such as?" Sandra folded her arms defensively. Strickland sighed heavily. He knew Sandra was fiercely protective of her team. It didn't do him any favours to have her think he was criticising her or UCOS.

"Look, we better take this back to the station. Can you find Gerry? I know Jack is in no fit state."

"With all respect, Sir. Gerry's daughter has just come out of her coma. He is no fit state to be leaving her. Come on." She walked out of the hospital towards her car. "I'll follow back to the station." Strickland shook his head, knowing that Sandra was going to be like a dog with a bone until she got the answers she needed.

########################

"Dad." Paula closed her eyes for a moment. "I honestly only remember bits and pieces."

"Ok." He nodded as he squeezed her hand. "Tell me the bits and pieces."

"Dad."

"Paula, someone did this to you."

"I know."

"Then don't let him get away with it." Gerry had never understood how people could protect those that had hurt them. He watched his daughter's bruised and battered face as her eyes opened.

"I remember making myself a cup of coffee when the doorbell rang."

"Ok." Gerry watched as she frowned slightly. "And?"

"And I am trying." She snapped.

"Ok, so you went to the door."

"No." She shook her head. "I don't think I did. I think I looked first and thought it was you and Sandra. Well, the pair of you are joined at the hip these days."

"We are not." Gerry huffed as Paula smiled slightly.

"You are, Dad. I don't mind. She's good for you. Better than Mum and the others were."

"Yeah, well she's a mate."

"If you say so." Paula teased.

"Paula Elizabeth Standing."

"I think it was someone I work with, but I don't know if it is my mind playing tricks." She yawned as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Ok luv." He kissed her forehead. "You have a kip, I'll let you rest." He walked out of the room wondering what he was going to tell little Gerry and the others. Shaking his head he smiled. If his own daughter thought they were a couple the rest of the world had to believe it. He had no idea what Paula had seen that he hadn't. Sighign heavily he turned his attention to his grandson, knowing Esther would be waiting with him for news.

################################

"Ok what is it?" Sandra shrugged her red coat off as the men and the young redhead staried at them. "Well, out with it?"

"I was working in forensics then too. Only much more junior than I am now." Charlie looked at Steve as the scotsman smiled slightly.

"I know."

"My team worked on the Debbie Lloyd murder. At the time it was a big deal. Nurses were considerd one of the most respected professions there is and someone had murdered a nurse."

"It still is." Brian huffed. Sandra smiled slightly. "I mean look what that place has done for Jack and Paula. Look at what Paula does on a daily basis in that hospis of hers. You can see why they call them angels."

"I couldn't do it." Strickland agreed. "Not keen on blood."

"Can we?" Sandra raised her hands hoping that they would let Charlie get to her point.

"There were fingerprints at the scene that were never identified." Charlie watched s the others nodded. They all knew about the missing fingerprints. "I called a friend of mine working on the evidence from Paula's case. There are fingerprints that match."

"So the same person commited both crimes?" Sandra nodded.

"Yes." Charlie ran a hand through her red hair.

"Do we know who these prints belong to?" Sandra looked around as Brian and Steve looked at the floor. "Well?"

"Not yet but there was one person who never came forward for DNA testing when Debbie was killed. Apparently the medical student was away and didn't feel he was obliged to remove himself from suspicion."

"Medical student." Sandra tugged on her coat. "Medical student in those days would be a doctor now. Get me the name. Brian. Get hold of Gerry and Jack. I'm going back to the hospital."

"Guv?" Steve stepped forward.

"Get me the information."

"You are not going back there on your own." Steve walked out of the office with her knowing Gerry would never forgive him if he let her leave alone.

################

A/N please review x


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Final Chapter.**

**Identity.**

Sandra rushed across the car park to where her little car had been left less than an hour earlier. Steve was hot on her heels as she unlocked the door.

"Steve."

"Guv." He raised an eyebrow. "You think you know who did this? You have a lead." He opened the passenger door and got in. Sandra raised an eyebrow. "You do. Don't you?"

"Jack and Gerry are always telling me the virtues of old-fashioned policing."

"Meaning?"

"I'm doing what they spent years doing. Following a hunch."

"A hunch?" The Scotsman was incredulous as he watched her swing the car out of the car park.

"And?"

"Nothing." Steve smiled. "I am saying nothing."

####################

Gerry walked towards the Coronary Care Unit hoping that the nurses would let him in to speak to Jack before he had to go home. He knew Paula was exhausted but he also knew when his daughter was hiding something from him. Sighing heavily he looked up to see Mary walking towards him.

"Just finishing?" Gerry smiled at the younger woman.

"No, I'm on nights." She smiled back. "You're Jack's friend?"

"Yeah. Is it ok to pop in? My daughter is in HDU so I thought."

"Oh course. Just don't stay long and don't tell Sister." Mary smiled. "Jack'll be glad to see you. I hope your daughter is better soon."

"Thanks." He smiled at her, relieved that he was finally going to be able to get to talk to Jack about what was bothering him. He knew the older man would be able to make sense of it, even if he couldn't.

############################

"What gets me." Brian stated, well aware that Scampi was probably the only one listening to him.

"What's that?" Strickland sighed.

"Oh, Sir. I thought you'd gone." Strickland waved a hand as Brian spoke.

"What gets you, Brian?"

"This medical student. He was questioned by police at the time. Same as the porters and every other man that worked at the hospital but he was the only one that didn't give his DNA."

"He was home with his parents on leave."

"And that was verified? Because I can't find anything to suggest that it was."

"Ah."

"Exactly." Brian took his glasses off. "I know the team at the time were walking on eggshells. It was a politically very volatile case but things were either missed or not documented. Sir, we have to pull this medical student in. We have to make sure that he was where he said he was."

"How do we know where he is now? Medical students train in a variety of hospitals. He may be anywhere in the world now. And in those days it was a private hospital." Strickland reminded him. Brian nodded, deep in thought.

"Yea, well. That's why I had a little look at the list of names from the original investigation and compared it to the list of names on the hospital's payroll. He's still working there. Only he's a registrar now. Works in Palliative Care."

"With Paula Standing." Strickland shook his head angrily.

"Dr Daniel Morgan or should I say former doctor."

"What?"

"According to this, he resigned yesterday. Effective immediately."

"Get hold of Sandra. I want uniform at his address." Strickland began shouting orders as he grabbed his mobile and almost ran from the room. Scampi looked up and barked.

"Oh don't you start." Brian snapped before ordering uniform back up and following his boss out of the room.

##########################

The corridors of the hospital were almost eerie as Sandra and Steve walked down them. Steve hated hospitals and couldn't help but feel nervous the minute he was in one. Sandra's heels clipped on the floor as she walked along, determined to get to Paula's room and praying that Gerry hadn't left her alone.

"Steve?" She frowned slightly as she realised a man was walking out of the small room at the end of HDU.

"Probably a doctor or nurse?"

"No, there were nurses on the way in. At the nurses station." Her footsteps quickened as the man ahead began marching away. He broke into a run at the same time as Sandra. Steve grabbed the nearest nurse and begged her to go and check on Paula before chasing after his boss. Sandra hurtled down the stairs after him just as the fire escape at the bottom of the stair case snapped open.

"Alright Sunshine." Gerry rugby tackled the younger man to the ground. "My Guv wants a word with you."

"Daniel Morgan you are under arrest for the murder of Debbie Lloyd." Sandra smirked as Gerry manhandled the former doctor to his feet.

"Yeah an' I reckon CID are gonna want to talk to you about my girl an all." Gerry barely kept his temper as Steve appeared at the top of the stairs with Jack and Mary.

"She's ok." Mary smiled. "He hadn't had a chance to do anything to her this time. She's ok."

"And you." Jack pointed at him. "In that case, you are a very lucky boy." Jack rubbed his chest before disappearing from the top of the stairs.

##############################

_Three weeks later_

"How's Paula?" Steve asked as Gerry threw his coat over the aging coat rack in the corner.

"Coming home today." Gerry smiled. "The bigwigs decided what they are doing with you? Now we know Jack is definitely coming back?"

"Aye." The Scotsman smiled before turning to see Sandra and Strickland walk into the main UCOS office with Jack.

"Gerry, Brian." Sandra smiled. "Say hello to the new permanent member of UCOS."

"Who's that then?" Brian looked around as Gerry rolled his eyes.

"Steve, you dipstick."

"Oh." Brian pushed his glasses up his nose. "But no offence, Steve. You've been here for weeks." Jack shook his head.

"Ever get the feeling you've never been away?" Sandra smiled. Jack laughed before loosening his tie and walking towards his desk.

"All the time, Sandra. All the time."

_########################_

_A/N Please review._


End file.
